Dealing With Love
by Saber Knight
Summary: Sequel to Finding Love: Yuuko and Hideyoshi are now in their third-year of high school, living happily in marriage. Yuuko is pregnant with their child, and all seems to be going well until their parents show up unexpectedly. Now, not only do they have to hide Yuuko's pregnancy from their own parents, they must also hide their incestuous love for each other in their own house.
1. Shock

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test; I also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

**A/N: ****The Kinoshita twins are now 18, and a little taller.**

* * *

**Third Year of High School**

Five months before they graduate, seven to eight months before the baby is due.

Yuuko sat at her desk in the room she and Hideyoshi shared, tapping her pencil against her notebook as she thought and planned out their future. They would have to find a source of money after they graduated, and since she was going to be rather unsuited for work awhile around the time when the baby is due (and after giving birth), it was up to Hideyoshi to secure some funds.

Not wanting to be away from her and his child, they had decided to hold off his theatrical plans (it had been mostly his decision). So, at Yuuko's half-joked suggestion, he had decided he'd go and work in a maid café after graduation for awhile. She had regretted suggesting such a thing to him, but the idea had eventually grown on her, enough to the point where she now smiled whenever she thought back on it.

Aside from the point of time of having the child born, there were also the following years to worry about. Hideyoshi's dream was to be an actor, and she was planning on being there at his side to protect him as a bodyguard (it had sounded more interesting and more fun than being some corporate woman). Since they both were going to be out quite a bit, they had to decide who would watch over their child whenever they were out.

Hideyoshi had brought up the idea of one of their so-called uncles (not related by blood, but friends of their father), but Yuuko had quickly shot that idea down. There was no way she was going to let their child be watched over by any one of those idiotic police officers. They still were trying to figure out who to trust to babysit, so she decided to hold off on thinking about that on her own. She didn't have to figure out everything tonight; besides, Hideyoshi wouldn't want her to decide on something so important all by herself.

Before Yuuko could continue musing over the future, she suddenly felt arms going around her and a pair of lips kissing her upon the cheek. "Hey, sis, I'm finished with the cleaning now." Hideyoshi told her, his voice soft and having a loving tone to it as he embraced her from behind, a pink blush upon his cheeks.

Damn it, she had wanted that to keep him busy for at least another hour so she could finish up reading her manga (after she went over their future plans).

"You remember your promise, right? That when I finished cleaning, you would take me out to eat and see a movie?" He asked her, snuggling his cheek against her own as he smiled. She might have promised him too much and that could have motivated him to finish very early; after all, it's not often that they go on dates.

"You finished early, dearest brother." Yuuko said, closing her notebook and looking back at him, bringing her lips to his. "Were you wanting to go out on a date with me that bad?" She teased, already knowing the answer but always eager for Hideyoshi's cute reactions.  
"Yeah..." Hideyoshi muttered, getting a little redder in the cheeks now.

"Let me get changed first," Yuuko told him as she stood up, walking over to her closet as she started taking off her shirt, "and then we'll go."  
"Hai, aneue." Her twin answered, watching her with both a blush on his face and a loving expression in his eyes.

* * *

**The City**

After getting dressed and heading out, Yuuko and Hideyoshi were now walking down the sidewalk on their way to go eat, the movie Hideyoshi wanted to see not starting for another hour or so. They walked next to each other, but that was the extent of it; holding hands would be a little too strange, though everyone that looks at them thinks that they're twin _sisters_. "This is such a pain." Yuuko muttered, an irritated tone in her voice. She wanted to do more than just walk beside Hideyoshi; but since they're siblings, she couldn't risk anyone finding out about their incestuous relationship.

At home, she can do anything and everything she wants to him, not having to care about anyone else. That's why she prefers to stay home; but Hideyoshi likes the concept of going out on dates, even if they have to hide their true feelings. She didn't fully understand it, but it _was _nice to get out of the house once in a while... Note: _Once _in a while.

"I know how you feel, aneue," Hideyoshi said, looking over at her with a smile that eased her irritation a little, "but I really enjoy spending this time with you, even if we have to hold back. It makes me very happy."

Yuuko's face went red, the brunette averting her eyes away from him. "Hi-Hideyoshi, you idiot... don't make me blush." She told him, her fingers going up and playing with her hair a little as they stopped at a light.

Hideyoshi giggled, his hand going up over his mouth. "Sis, you're cute whenever you get embarrassed."

"Idiot!" She muttered, her face growing even redder as his compliment. When she noticed that she was the only one getting embarrassed, she decided that that wasn't fair and so she turned back towards Hideyoshi, a slightly sadistic smile on her face. "You're cute when you squirm, dearest brother." Instantly, just like she had wanted, his entire face, up to the tips of his ears, turned crimson.

"S-sister... that was... perverted." He muttered in a soft voice, his eyes glancing down at the ground as his face burned.

"That... _was_ a bit perverted, wasn't it...?" Yuuko admitted a bit reluctantly as she realized the full extent of what she had just said; but, she had gained a victory over Hideyoshi, so it was... tolerable.  
"More than just 'a bit'..." Hideyoshi whispered.

"Sh-shut up!" She cried, her face growing even redder than it already was. Several bystanders looked over in their direction, wanting to see what all the commotion was about. Yuuko took her brother's wrist, starting to lead him to the other side of the street. "The light is green, let's go!" They got to the other side, the girl not letting go of her brother as they continued along towards the restaurant.

* * *

**That Night**

"It's nice to be back home!" Yuuko said as she walked into their house, stretching her arms as Hideyoshi closed the door behind them. They slipped off their shoes before heading farther into the house, going into the living room where they sat down on the couch together. The hideyoshi shyly looked over at his sister, a bit excited inside to finally be back home where they didn't have to hide their love for each other.

"Aneue, now that we're home, what do you want to do?" Hideyoshi asked Yuuko, a little eager to kiss her, or something else romantic. Of course he could always just lean over and kiss her, but he liked for her to take the lead; it _is _more her style.

Yuuko smiled at him, her arm swiftly going around his waist and pressing him up against her. He couldn't help but to blush as he looked into his twin's emerald eyes as he wondered just what she was planning. "Hideyoshi," She began, drawing out his name as she moved her head a little closer to his own, her lips so very close... "will you... go get the boys-love manga on top of my desk?"

"What?" Hideyoshi asked, caught off guard by her question-like demand as he had been expecting something a lot more... romantic. With how close she had pulled him to her, _against _her, he had expected her to start kissing him, teasing him a little before she began her real torment. Wait, that _is _what she's doing. She's teasing him right now, knowing that he had been expecting, _wanting_, something more. The look in her eyes confirmed it. "Well," He began, placing his arms on her shoulders as he crossed them behind her neck, "what if I want to do something else?" He asked, a slight ting of longing in his voice.

Yuuko's smiled turned slightly sadistic. "Like what? Tell me." Yuuko said, though he already knew the answer; she just wanted to get him to tell her with his own voice. It's just so much fun to tease him that she can't help herself a lot of the time.

Hideyoshi blushed, embarrassed by her demand, keeping quiet for a few moments before he finally relented. "K-kiss..." He muttered, growing more embarrassed as he continued on. "I... I want you to kiss me, aneue. Please..."

Yuuko, not wasting anymore time, leaned in and planted a soft kiss against his lips; her tongue running across his lips before he opened his mouth, starting to kiss her back as their tongues met. Before they could continue any further, and just as Hideyoshi's hold on her started to tighten, the sound of their doorbell ringing broke them apart.

"I'll get it." Yuuko muttered in an irritated tone, _very _annoyed that her kiss with Hideyoshi had been interrupted at such a climax. She headed for the door, her irritation practically oozing off of her. She reached the door, opening it and catching sight of two heavily familiar faces that not only made her instantly forget her irritation, but also made her entire body freeze.

"Surprise~" Her father, Mr. Kinoshita, exclaimed, raising his hand up in optimistic greeting as a smile danced across his face. Yuuko's mother stood beside him, a smile on her face also as she looked at their daughter.


	2. Fear

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test; I also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

**A/N: Their parents are the same from 'First Words'.**

* * *

Yuuko's body froze as she heard her father's voice and as her eyes looked upon the man's face, her breath momentarily catching in her throat. He stood there in the doorway, smiling his always-cheerful smile as her mother stood at his side, smiling a gentle smile.

Yuuko gulped, the muscles in her body tensing as she forced a smile on her face. It felt like her mouth had gone dry upon seeing the two people that she didn't want to see at such a time in her life, and it took a lot of effort to actually manage to say something to them. "F-Father, M-Mother... we weren't expecting you..."

_Wh-what are they doing here!? W-why are they here... and now of all times! _Yuuko's mind went rampant with such thoughts, one after another popping up into her mind.

Hideyoshi had his back pressed up against the wall from where he was standing just outside of the entryway in the living room, his heart pounding in his chest and his eyes wide in pure shock. As soon as he heard _that _voice, he knew who it was; and his sister confirmed it: their parents are here. As his breath quickened, he grew afraid; very afraid.

"Ah, sorry about that, but we decided to give you a little surprise since it's been such a long time since we've last seen each other, son." Mr. Kinoshita said, staying true to his lifetime practice of calling Yuuko his 'son'.

"Sorry that we didn't arrive earlier, but someone got a little mad at the cab driver..." Mrs. Kinoshita added with her sweet, closed-eye smile. Although she tried to make it sound like her husband was the one who made them late, it was really _her _who had been the one to get... mad. But neither twin paid any attention to the hidden message.

"I... I see..." Yuuko muttered softly, stepping back from the door to allow her parents in, too focused on keeping up her act to correct her father. "W-welcome home..." She screamed at herself to stop stuttering and speak in a regular voice, but it was far easier said than done. She could only smile a fake smile as they walked in and slipped off their shoes, her Mother closing the door being her. As they set their luggage down, Yuuko snapped a quick glance down the hall, fearing for Hideyoshi.

She's sure he knows what's going on by now.

"Is my beautiful daughter still awake or has she retired to bed?" Mr. Kinoshita asked, his energetic aura nearly making Yuuko sick. Just as he started down the hall, before Yuuko could attempt to do something to stop him, Hideyoshi stepped out from around the corner, a fake smile of his own on his face.

She didn't need to be his twin to feel his nervousness; but, fortunately, it went unnoticed by their parents.

"It's w-wonderful to see you again, F-Father, Mother. It's been a long time." Hideyoshi said softly, trying his best to keep up a false act as he continued to smile at his parents, trying to act like he was just _joyed _to see them again. But he wasn't; he was nervous and scared, to the point where his entire body was on the verge of trembling. "What happens to bring you here today?"

Their parents traveled a lot, the reason why they haven't seen them for _quite _a long time now, and also the reason why the twins get to have the whole house to themselves. So, whatever had brought them here was definitely not good.

Their parents exchanged a look at each other, their smiles brightening a bit as they turned back to the twins. "Let's have a seat first." Their father said, looking over at the table. It was a small table just big enough for four people, but Mr. Kinoshita pulled a chair out and positioned it so that he was sitting right next to their mother while the twins sat relatively close to each other.

Yuuko took ahold of Hideyoshi's hand under the table, out of eyesight of their parents, trying to reassure him without words that everything was going to be just fine despite knowing otherwise. Their parents had something to tell them, and it wasn't just some little thing; no, it was bigger. Their hands tightened around each other's, the fear that each was feeling evident to the other.

Hideyoshi's nerves were eased just a little by the comfort of his elder sister's hand. He could tell she was just as afraid as he was, but he could see that she was doing her best to be strong. So, he did his best too, maintaining his composure in front of his parents to the best of his abilities.

"So... what's the news?" Yuuko asked, doing her best to keep her real feelings out of her voice.

The two adults looked at each other again, their father nodding once to their mother who turned back to them first, tilting her head as she spoke in a happy voice. "We've been granted an entire month of vacation, so we decided to come back home to spend it with our two favorite people!" She exclaimed joyously, her palms pressing against each other as she raised her hands up, her smile never faltering.

Both of the twins' faces paled, their eyes widening as their breath caught in their throats. Hideyoshi glanced over at his sister out of the corner of his eyes, catching sight of the same shocked expression that was very likely on his face. She glanced back at him, making eye contact as she tightened her hold on his hand, trying to reassure him. Neither of them could believe what they had just heard.

_Our parents... are on vacation?_

Mr. Kinoshita mistook their fearful shock for stunned surprise and continued on, as go-happy as ever. "Since it's been a couple years since we've last seen each other in person, we decided to spend our time here at home with the both of you!" His happy aura was nearly making Hideyoshi sick as well, as it was just in complete contrast to what both he and his sister were feeling. "But, don't worry, Yuuko, we'll stay in the guest room instead of taking back our old bedroom."

"I hope we didn't catch you too off guard, since we didn't give any word beforehand." Their mother added, her hands back in her lap as she gently smiled.

Hideyoshi's the better actor, but as the older sibling, it's her job to look out for them and take the initiative with things like... this. Even if fear had pierced her very core. "N-no," Yuuko began, raising her hand up as she forced herself to focus her eyes on her mother, "not at all... We... don't get to see you often, so this is... p-perfect."

Hideyoshi gulped, managing a soft, yet shaky, smile as he spoke. "I-it'll be nice to... get to spend time with you... It really has... been such a long time..." They were both lying. It wasn't going to be perfect; it wasn't going to be nice to spend time with them. No... not with the sort of relationship they have with each other; because, right now, their parents are their worst enemies...

Their mother stood up. "I'll go start unpacking, then." She said before turning back and heading for the bags she and her husband had set down.

Their father nodded at her words. "I guess I'll go help her. Anyways, son, daughter, I _would _like to visit with you some more since it's been so long, but I guess I should be letting you two get off to bed since it's getting so late. We can visit all we want to tomorrow after school, though! Right?" He asked with a grin as he stood up.

"Of course, father..." Yuuko muttered, releasing Hideyoshi's hand as she too stood up. "We were actually about to go to bed when you got here." She looked down at her brother, the hideyoshi catching the hint.

"Goodnight, father." Hideyoshi said once he stood up.

"Goodnight!" Mr. Kinoshita exclaimed before heading for his wife, giving a wave to his children as they silently made way for the stairs.

When they were all the way up to the second floor, Yuuko looked down the stairs to make sure their parents weren't in sight; and, not seeing them, she quickly pulled Hideyoshi over to the wall next to her, out of view from the downstairs. He hung on to the fabric of her shirt, his breathing loud to her ears. "S-sis," He began, drawing closer to her as her arms went around him, "what... do we do?"

"Hideyoshi..." Yuuko said, her voice soft as she held her brother against her. "Tomorrow... We'll speak more about this tomorrow... For now, we have to hide it. All of it; everything..." Her hold tightened on him as she did her best to keep her voice steady; she had to stay strong, for Hideyoshi...

"We... can't sleep together... anymore..." Hideyoshi stated, his voice so very low. Yuuko looked down at him, into his watery eyes, and hugged him all the tighter.  
"That's... right. At least for now..."

Tears fell down Hideyoshi's cheeks as he stood there in his sister's arms, his thoughts drifting back into the past. After all of the troubles and uncertainty he had faced to love his sister like this and have her love him back, _this _had to have happened. Something that could very well threaten to break them apart.

For, if their parents ever found out, what would they do? What could they possibly do against their own _parents..._?

"Hideyoshi," He looked up at the sound of her voice, feeling slightly less afraid as he gazed into her emerald eyes, "we... just have to act like normal, like before we got married..." She spoke softly, her own sadness mirrored in her eyes. "It's just one month... Surely we can keep up an act for that long, right?" She smiled a sad smile, her hand rubbing the back of his neck. "After all, you _are _planning to be the best actress in the world, right?" As she said this, her other hand went up to his cheek.

Hideyoshi looked down from her eyes, his tears gradually coming to a stop as he mumbled something. In response, Yuuko's fingers went up under his chin and lifted his head back up, her eyes meeting his. She quietly asked him what he had said, and he spoke louder so she could hear him. "The... the best _actor_... sis..."

Her smile grew a little less sad as she brought her fingers up and wiped the tears away from his face. "If you say so." She told him, starting to lean forward. Just as Hideyoshi begun to close his eyes, she suddenly stopped, her eyes glancing over towards the stairs. The sounds of their parents moving about downstairs was clearly audible, and they both realized that kissing is something they could no longer do so freely.

Hideyoshi started to look down, his eyes looking sadder than before. Yuuko took another glance over at the stairs before lifting her brother's chin back up, "one last time..." She whispered before her lips met his, lasting long enough for him to return the kiss before she broke away. "Tomorrow, at lunch time... just wait until then."

Hideyoshi softly nodded, feeling even sadder when they released each other from their hold. His sister looked at him for a couple of moments before giving him a smile, her hand going over his heart and making his cheeks light up with pink. "Remember, even if we're in different beds, I'll always be in your heart. You'll find me there anytime, dearest brother."

"S-sis," Hideyoshi began, suddenly growing flustered as he averted his eyes away from her, "y-your hand..." It was pressed right up against his _chest_.

Yuuko gave her brother a slightly amused smile before retracting her hand and shaking her head just a little. She turned away from him, taking a step towards her room before suddenly stopped once she remembered that Hideyoshi would have to go to his own room from now on. "Hideyoshi, I guess I'll see you in the morning..." Her tone was somber. "So, goodnight..."

"Goodnight, Aneue..." Hideyoshi said in the same somber tone, his hand above his heart as he watched his twin walk back towards her room. However, she paused for a moment and looked back at him, the look in her eyes saying what didn't need to be said with words.

So, before he started for his own room, he responded with the same look in his eyes.

_I love you._


	3. To Hide Love

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test; I also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

**A/N: Not only did I start this at the last minute, I also had allergies at this last minute; but I did get another story idea out of this experience, so that's good...**

**Anyways, I have _three _ongoing weekly stories (A Delinquent's Love on FictionPress), so my hands can get quite full which may lead to an update coming late. This chapter was also a bit more difficult to write on the second part, along with the fact that I wasted some of my time with distractions.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

"We're off!" Yuuko called out to their parents as she and Hideyoshi headed out of the house.  
"Have a good day at school!" Their mother responded, watching from the doorway.

Mr. Kinoshita watched his son and daughter walking together, a smile on his face. "It seems like they've gotten much closer since the last time we saw them," He began, closing the door as he and his wife headed back into the house, "remember how Yuuko would always pick on Hideyoshi and we had to get on to her? When we caught her, that is."

Mrs. Kinoshita giggled as she sat down on the couch, making herself comfortable on the familiar cushion. "That was when they were just kids, dear. Yuuko stopped picking on her sister so much when they got older... or she just got better at hiding it."

Her husband nodded, sitting down beside her and wrapping his arm around his wife. "Yeah, she is pretty smart, so that's not unimaginable. But, despite all of her teasing, they got along pretty well; kind of reminds me of my little sister..." His hair fell down over his emerald eyes as he smiled softly, "but she'd always lecture me about homework and getting into fights."

"Our children have really grown up," Mrs. Kinoshita smiled at her husband before looking away from him, "speaking of that, we know that Hideyoshi is going to be an actress, but what about Yuuko?" She looked back at him. "What does she want to do with her life?"

Mr. Kinoshita looked up at the ceiling, leaning back in the couch. "She's definitely not the type to be a housewife, so maybe a business woman of some kind? She's exceptionally smart, so she'd be able to go up high - even run her own company." His smile grew a little brighter. "But there's that one trait of hers that influences her the most; she wishes to protect her loved ones, no matter the risk."

"She's a lot like her father, isn't she?"  
"Just not too much, I hope."

He shook his head, standing up as he started for the guest room. "Anyways, I'll talk to her after school today. Maybe I can find out what plans she has, and maybe I can help her out if she isn't sure."

* * *

**Lunch Break**

Hideyoshi walked out onto the roof, feeling the breeze flow through his hair and make it sway. Without pausing to look up at the sky, he started for their regular spot, feeling much better inside when he caught sight of his twin sitting up against the wall. "Aneue..." He whispered, catching Yuuko's attention as the girl looked back at him, his sister giving him a small smile.

"Sit down already." She muttered, beckoning to the spot next to her.

"Yes, sister." Hideyoshi said, sitting down close to her. Just as he got comfortable with their arms almost touching, Yuuko's lips suddenly found his own. He gasped a little in surprise at first, but quickly found himself being drawn in by her kiss. His hand that wasn't trapped underneath her body moved up to her shoulder as he kissed her back, their tongues intertwining with each other.

They stayed like that for awhile, simply kissing each other until Yuuko finally withdrew from Hideyoshi's mouth, the hideyoshi blushing bright red as some saliva fell out of the corner of his mouth. "I figured you might have wanted a kiss." Yuuko softly said as she wiped the saliva off of his mouth and onto his shirt, her own face red also.

"I had... trouble sleeping, aneue..." Hideyoshi confessed, averting his eyes away from his wife.  
"Same here..." Yuuko said sadly, getting off of him as she sat up against the wall again.

They stayed sitting silently for some time, their hands intertwined as they looked up into the sky. Eventually, Hideyoshi had to speak and break the nice little world that they had gotten into. "Sister... what are we going to do...?" He asked her, his hand tightening around her own.

Yuuko sighed, looking down at her legs. "All this time we've been in love, we've had our house, the one place where we were free to show and express our love without being afraid of someone finding out..." She paused, taking a breath before continuing in a softer voice, "but now that our parents have unexpectedly come home, we can no longer act the same way we did." She looked up at him, her eyes filled with a sad expression. "We can't reveal that we have feelings for each other, Hideyoshi. We're going to have to hide these feelings; _always _when we are at home. I'm sorry... really sorry... but we can't do the same things we've been doing."

Hideyoshi looked away from the expression in her eyes, feeling that he would start tearing up if he were to look anymore. "For an... entire month?"  
"Yes, that's right..."

Hideyoshi looked further away from her, his free hand clutching the fabric of his shirt over his heart. "B-but, aneue... I don't... I don't want to have to hide it..." He whispered softly, water starting to form his eyes. "After keeping it hidden for so long, I don't want to have to hide it anymore... especially after knowing... what it feels like to freely express myself..."

Without warning, Yuuko suddenly embraced him, holding him with both of her arms. "Hideyoshi," She whispered into his ear, softly and gently, "I don't want to hide it either... but just think what would happen if our parents found out..."  
"S-separation..." Hideyoshi managed to choke out.

"That's right, Hideyoshi." She told him, her hold tightening as water glistened in her own eyes. "I don't want to hide it either, but what choice do we have...? It's better to hide it for a month than to be separated from each other."

Hideyoshi glanced back at her, both of their faces having the same sad and teary-eyed expression. "Sister, our love... it isn't the only thing that we have to hide..."

Yuuko's eyes widened as she remembered that Hideyoshi was indeed correct. She looked down at her stomach as she released Hideyoshi who turned to face her, his eyes going to her stomach as did one of her hands. "You're right. I almost forgot... we also have to hide the fact that I'm pregnant..."  
"If we don't... Father will not stop until he knows who the father is."

She looked back into his eyes, smiling a somber smile that held nothing but sadness and worry. "Well, Hideyoshi, it looks like we've got our hands full."  
Hideyoshi wiped his tears away with his arm. "Y-yeah..."

* * *

**A/N: As** **mentioned in the last chapter of Finding Love, I have a poll about Yuuko and Hideyoshi on my profile. Feel free to vote, and feel free (or slightly restrained) to ignore.**


	4. Yuuko's Future

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test; I also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

**A/N: I'm going to try and get these stories updated on time from now on instead of letting it be late for so long. But for now, I have to catch up; I'm running late on FictionPress too.**

* * *

**That Evening**

Yuuko finished pouring the tea into her teacup, setting the pitcher aside as she took the small platter into her hand with her other hand taking ahold of the teacup's handle. She took a sip from the tea she had made herself (considering that Hideyoshi was currently out of the house with their mother) and found that she preferred her brother's own handmade tea much better.

She sighed, taking a larger drink from the teacup. As she was about to refill it, another hand suddenly reached over and took ahold of the pitcher. Looking over, she saw her father's face, the man pouring tea into a teacup for himself as he smiled at her. "Would you like another cup?" He asked, refilling her cup at her nod.

"Thank you." Yuuko told him, making sure to keep her tone polite. It was hard to stop herself from looking at him with irritation and anger, and also hard for her to talk normally with and to him. Even though he is her father, he feels like an invader to her - someone unwelcomed and someone she wishes would just go ahead and leave already. She didn't care about him being family; she didn't care about having not seen her parents for so long. She just wanted them to go away!

Just as she started to turn away, intending to head to her room and resume her studying, her father's voice stopped her. "Yuuko," He began as she looked back at him, "let's talk."

Yuuko blinked, wondering what he wanted to talk about. He sounded a bit serious, so it wasn't just going to be idle chatter; he had something more important to speak to her about. Fortunately, he didn't sound serious enough to rouse any of her fears about him having noticed anything strange about her and her brother or about their relationship with each other.

"What is it, father?" She asked him, facing her father as he took a long sip from the tea she had made.  
"This is pretty good..." He muttered absentmindedly.  
"Father..." Yuuko repeated.

"Oh, sorry." The man grinned, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand before his face got a bit more serious. "Right, let's sit down at the table and then I'll tell you." He said, walking over to the dining room with Yuuko following. They sat down across from each other, Mr. Kinoshita taking another drink from his tea before looking his daughter in the eyes.

"Son, I-"  
"I'm your daughter."  
"-want to talk to you about your future plans."

Her future...? Instantly, she thought of Hideyoshi and their baby; but there's no way she could say anything about _that_ to him. If she told him that she was going to be her brother's bodyguard, or even just a bodyguard, he'd probably say something like this: "that's my son!" with a big thumbs up. And hearing that would only add to her irritation.

"So, you want to talk to me about what I plan to do after high school?" Yuuko asked him, keeping her voice at a normal tone.  
Her father nodded. "Yes, that's right. You're very smart, Yuuko, and you can do anything you want and be anything you want to be. So I'm curious as to what you're thinking about as your career."

"My career..." Yuuko muttered, mostly to herself as she wondered on how to proceed. If she did tell him about becoming a bodyguard, he would have that irritating reaction; however, if she avoids the question then he'll get suspicious. There's also the chance that he'll find it odd about her having such a deep 'sibling' bond with her brother as to even have a career protecting Hideyoshi. A best case scenario would be him saying that she has a little brother complex; and if he should say that, she'd likely punch him in the face.

"Well?" Mr. Kinoshita asked, smiling so big, bright, and earnestly that Yuuko could almost swear she saw flowers and sparkles hanging in the air behind him.

If she were to lie to him, there's a good possibility he would know she was lying. Finally, she just decided to not tell him the _entire _truth. "Office work... sounds dull and boring, so I'm thinking about something more... lively." She looked him straight in the eyes. "I plan on being a bodyguard."

Her father seemed to be a little taken back at first, but the smile soon returned to his lips. "I knew that being an office lady would never be your type of thing." He took a sip from his tea, still smiling as he continued. "Since Hideyoshi is going to be an actress (with his talents, a famous actress), maybe you could become his bodyguard." Although it was said in a joking manner, there was no glint of a joke (or a suggestion) in his eyes; instead, there was a glint of knowing.

She shouldn't have underestimated him; but, thankfully, he didn't seem suspicious any or like he was about to make a comment on it.

"Well," He began as he set his teacup down, "aside from talking about your career, I also wanted to talk to you about if you plan on having a family in the future."

Yuuko blinked, Hideyoshi once again popping up into her mind. 'Plan on having a family in the future'? She already has one with Hideyoshi as her husband and a child on the way! But no _way _could she let her father find out about any of that, though; so, what was she suppose to say?

Seeing that Yuuko was staying silent, Mr. Kinoshita decided to continue on by himself. "One day, the right guy just might come along or you'll find someone special to you. You might get married and then have children, you know. Have you thought about any of that?"

Underneath the table, her hands formed into fists as she gritted her teeth. Someone special; a husband? She already has Hideyoshi! But she couldn't confess that, and she still couldn't find anything appropriate to respond with.

"But the future is quite far off, so don't worry about it too much; however, maybe there's someone special in your life already?" Her eyes almost narrowed as she looked at her father, the girl quite surprised with what he was saying; but there was no hint of him knowing about her 'someone special' in his eyes. "Is it possible that you like someone right now, or maybe even have a boyfriend that I don't know about?"

At that moment, a flash of urgency shot through Yuuko. If this conversation carried on any further, she was afraid her father would figure something out with his keen eyes. Almost acting without thinking, she quickly stood up, her hands going down onto the table. "Someone I like...? A boyfriend...!?" She said, looking into her father's eyes.

She had to get this over with. Now.

"I don't need or want anyone like that! I have no time for a boyfriend; I still have so much to do with school and my studies! I have to keep my grades up, so I can't and _won't _spare my time on such frivolous matters. Maybe I'll start thinking about such a thing in the future, but right now I have given no thought to it." Yuuko stepped away from the table, pushing the chair back in. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have some homework to do." With that, she headed back to her room.

Mr. Kinoshita stayed where he was sitting, a bit surprised at his daughter's reaction. "That was... unexpected." He muttered, sipping down the last tea from his teacup. To him, it seemed like she had wanted to end that conversation early; but he just tried to shrug it off as his imagination.

However, it still bugged him... because it kind of felt like Yuuko is hiding something from him.

In the end, he just shook his head, telling himself he was just overthinking it.

But the feeling remained...


	5. Rising Suspicion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test; I also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait - I got distracted with the Railgun story I'm working on; but, now, I'm going to try and revive everything by trying to do something each day (publish or update, on either site).**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Mr. Kinoshita sat on the couch in the living room, his arms spread out on it as he stared up at the ceiling, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his wife coming into the room until she sat down right beside him. He blinked, getting brought back into the real world by her touch. She smiled at him and the man soon returned her smile.

"So, how did your talk with Yuuko go?" Mrs. Kinoshita asked her husband as she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Ah, that?" He looked away, almost going back into his thoughts but managing to keep himself from doing so. "I found out what she plans on doing in the future, and I questioned her about relationships with boys..."

"Oh? You talked with my daughter about boys...?" Mrs. Kinoshita asked, her eyes opening a little, narrowing in a playful manner as she looked up at him. However, her playfulness dwindled when she saw the thoughtful look in his eyes which made her wonder if something was up. "Sweetie...?" She asked in a softer voice.

He looked back at her. "Yes?"  
"Is there something on your mind?"  
He was silent for a moment before giving a nod. "Yes, there is."  
"Well, tell me."

Mr. Kinoshita looked over at the TV, remembering the conversation he had had with their daughter yesterday. "Well, it's probably nothing, but it just seemed like there was something off about her answer. I asked her if there was someone special in her life, like a secret boyfriend or a guy she liked, and it just seems to me that her answer was a bit... much?"

Mrs. Kinoshita tilted her head, a little confused by what her husband was saying. "What was her answer?"  
"Well... it goes like this..."

_"I don't need or want anyone like that! I have no time for a boyfriend; I still have so much to do with school and my studies! I have to keep my grades up, so I can't and won't spare my time on such frivolous matters. Maybe I'll start thinking about such a thing in the future, but right now I have given no thought to it."_

After quoting Yuuko as best as he could from memory, his wife placed her palms against each other, flowers dancing in the background as she smiled with her normally-closed eyes closed. "This is so wonderful! One of my daughters has absolutely no interest in getting into a troubling relationship with a boy~"

"I don't think it's tha- Wait, 'troubling'?"  
"Nothing~" She said, quickly looking away with the tips of her fingers covering her mouth.  
Mr. Kinoshita chuckled a little at her 'joke' before continuing. "Anyways, like I was saying, I don't think it's that simple."

"Tch, why can't anything be simple...?" She asked, her eyes open a little with a dark aura about her.  
"Be careful, your true side is starting to show."  
She responded with a quick, flowery smile.

Mr. Kinoshita only shook his head a little, a grin on his face. "Like I was saying, if it really was as simple as Yuuko having absolutely no interest in relationships with boys, she wouldn't have answered so harshly. As much as I don't want to think it, I think she's... hiding something. But why would she hide having a boyfriend or having a guy she likes...?" He said, his voice taking on a thoughtful tone...

Which was completely ruined by his wife. "Maybe she's into girls?"  
"How can you say something like that about your own daughter!?"  
"Well, it isn't so unbelievable, is it...?"  
"Just because you... No, I don't want to think back on that."  
His wife giggled in her flowery smile state.

He sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. "I guess her answer would be justified by her having a girl she likes... but still..."  
"Well, whatever may be the case, just stop worrying about it; I'm sure you're just overthinking it, sweetie~"  
"Yeah..."

Even though his wife tried to reassure him like that, he couldn't help but to dwell on the matter. There were so many things that Yuuko could be hiding from him, _if _she is hiding something from him... or maybe he's really just overthinking the entire thing, and her answer was a result of her aggressive personality... But, despite all of that, he just couldn't bring himself to believe that she _wasn't _hiding something from him. He just... couldn't.

* * *

**A Few Days Later**

Hideyoshi was lying on his stomach on his bed, slowly flipping through a photo album of him and Yuuko when they had been just kids, before they had grown closer. He had started to feel lonely while being separated from his twin, even through she is just on the opposite side of the hall, but they couldn't spend all of their time together... It'd be suspicious. So, instead, he had decided to look back on the memories they've shared.

Their first day of grade school where Yuuko had stood up for him when everyone thought he was a girl; their first valentine's day where he had received his first chocolates from another boy and ended up sharing them with Yuuko when she didn't get any; their first time singing karaoke together... and the same time that he had learned Yuuko is terrible at singing...

Father really did love to take pictures...

Hideyoshi giggled a little, not caring to keep his poker face on especially when he's all alone, not to mention in his own house. He and his sister have shared so many memories together, and he felt like looking at these cherished memories swept away all of his worries and fear. It made him feel at peace, and didn't make him feel lonely anymore.

"Hideyoshi-chan~" He suddenly heard his mother's voice as she poked her head into his room. "May I come in?"  
"Y-yes..." Hideyoshi muttered, a bit surprised at her sudden appearance.

The long black-haired woman walked into his room, smiling her usual smile as she got up to him and looked to see what he was looking at. "Oh, you're looking at a photo album?" She asked, looking closely and noticing that it was one of the albums from the twins' early childhood.

"Yes, Mother." Hideyoshi replied, getting a little nervous with his mother now around him.  
She sat down on the edge of the bed, a bit too close for his liking. "Remembering the good times from when you and Yuuko were in grade school?"  
"Remembering... all of the times." He told her, looking at a picture of Yuuko keeping a toy away from him and feeling a little better at seeing his sister's face.

Mrs. Kinoshita's smile brightened even more so as she leaned forward. "You know, Hideyoshi, it makes me really happy to see you two having such a close bond." He looked back at her as she placed a hand on the album. "You look back on the past; and, instead of remembering only the good times, you remember all of the times, even the bad ones, because they are memories the two of you have shared together, hand-in-hand."

_Mother... _Hideyoshi's gaze drifted down as he wondered what their mother would think if she found out that they have even a closer bond than the one she thinks they have. But he didn't dwell on it; he didn't want her asking why he had such a down expression on his face, after all. So, even though he was in his own house, he put on his poker face. "She may tease me a lot of the time, or hit me every once in awhile, but she's really an amazing person... an amazing sister. I... admire her."

"I was an only child, so I never got to experience the joy of having a sibling." She turned the page, looking at her children's first time at an aquarium. "But, I'm glad that you and Yuuko did. Siblings can be your best friends, the people who you tell everything to and trust with your whole heart. Of course, there's not always siblings like that, but I'm glad you two are. I bet you two tell each other all kinds of secrets that Father and I don't even have a clue about."

She was right on the spot with that little comment of hers; fortunately, she didn't know that.

"Yeah..." Hideyoshi softly said, believing that that one simple word was the best answer in the position he was in.  
"So..." She looked into his eyes. "You must know if she has a guy she likes, right?"  
Hideyoshi blinked, the words taking a couple of moments to sink in. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Mrs. Kinoshita leaned towards him, her smile not so genuine as before. "Well, Father seems to think your sister might be hiding a boyfriend, or a crush, from him, you know? I thought, since you two are so close, you just might be able to tell me." She leaned in a little closer, that smile still on her face. "So, does she?"

Although Hideyoshi's facial expression didn't change, he felt troubled by what his mother had just told him. _Father was already suspicious that sister might be hiding something from him!? But it hasn't even been a week since they've been here; so, how did he get suspicious!? Could it be that sister overreacted to something he asked of her during their conversation?_

He had to do something to get Father less suspicious; and, anything he tells Mother, she'll tell Father. He's sure of it. So, with a smile, he spoke. "Aneue is already starting to get a little stressed over the exams later this year; she wants to get a near-perfect score on them so that she can get accepted into a prestigious university and that's why she's focusing so much on studying. I guess the mere thought of her getting a boyfriend at this stage made her a little infuriated." Fortunately, their mother has the opposite of Father's keen eye when it comes to lies and the like.

Mrs. Kinoshita sighed a little, looking off towards the side. "So that's all it is..." She pouted at having missed out on some possible fun. "She doesn't even have a boy she likes, then?"

"She doesn't." Despite saying it as a lie; in truth, Hideyoshi was speaking the truth without even knowing it since he's officially listed as a 'hideyoshi' instead of as a 'male'/'boy'. And, if he had been able to break the 4th wall, he would have probably started to get a little annoyed at the author.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to tell Father that he's just overthinking it all." She said before looking back over at him, smiling a happy smile. "Since that's taken care of, let's go take a bath together!"

Hideyoshi's face instantly turned red. "I'm too old for that!"  
"Oh come on, I bet you and Yuuko take baths together all the time~"  
_Even showers. _"We don't!"

* * *

Mr. Kinoshita was heading up the stairs, having decided to go and try to have a little more casual chat with Yuuko. He had decided to just lay off with his troubling feeling and move on, telling himself he was just being paranoid. Of course, it was still bugging him, even days later; but he just ignored it as he reached the second floor.

Meanwhile, Yuuko was in her room, sitting at her desk with the end of her mechanical pencil tapping against her cheek. Her hand was on her stomach as she contemplated about her pregnancy. It'd be easy to hide for the duration her parents were going to be over; after all, she isn't showing any symptoms and she's only a month into it. So, it should be easy to prevent her father from getting suspicious, right?

Wrong. That man is like a hawk with augmented eyesight. She has to remember that, so she won't slip up anymore than she already has. Her personality also puts her in a more difficult situation, since she has the shortest temper in the family and is prone to... expressing it.

Yuuko sighed, looking down at her stomach and never noticing that her father was now looking in through the open doorway.


	6. Suspicion

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka and Test; I also do not own Gintama (should any references appear).**

* * *

Yuuko smiled as she looked at her stomach. Despite all the uneasiness she was feeling about the situation they were in, she still felt happy about the pregnancy and she didn't have any regrets. It was for Hideyoshi, her twin brother and her lover, so it didn't matter how much she'd have to go through. At first, when she first found out she was pregnant, she had been... shocked.

She couldn't believe that it had actually happened, that they had actually succeeded in... accomplishing it. Yuuko remembered coming into the room, Hideyoshi looking up at her in question. She had forced a smile on her face for him, and just that gave him the answer. Instead of breaking out into a joyous demeanor like she had half-expected him to do, he had gotten up and embraced her.

His eyes had reflected her own emotions and thoughts, and they also had a look of understanding in them. They had both known things were going to change, that new hardships were going to have to be faced. They had known there'd come a time when their parents would at least find out about the pregnancy, or, if enough time passed, the child (or children); but, despite all of that, they had been happy.

And, even facing the current situation she found herself in, she was still happy about it, Hideyoshi too. Even if their parents find out about her being pregnant, she will still do anything to keep them from finding out about her and her brother's incestuous relationship. She doesn't want her twin to be troubled by their parents; so, even if it means she has to carry most of the burden upon her shoulders, she'll do what it takes. She can't carry all of the burden, but she _can _carry the heavier portion of it.

For him - for Hideyoshi.

Yuuko blinked, catching sight of something in her peripheral vision. She looked over towards the front of her room and saw the door standing open, just as she had left it. She stood up and walked over to it, deciding that it'd be better for the door to remain closed, so nobody would see her if she was lost in such deep thought again. Although she didn't mind Hideyoshi seeing her, or her mother since that woman is pretty oblivious, or blind, to certain things, her father is another matter.

Yuuko closed the door, never noticing her father standing against the wall just next to the doorway.

* * *

**That Night**

Ever since he was born, Mr. Kinoshita has had a keen eye for noticing and recognizing things. The slightest change in someone's appearance or behavior, seeing situations for what they really were, telling lies from truths, and, most importantly, the emotions in someone's eyes. It was, per say, a talent of his, one that he was really grateful for. It helped him to help, comfort, and support people, and also to know what was really going on in some cases.

So, when he had looked into Yuuko's room, about to call out to her, the look in her eyes had completely arrested his attention, his _focus_.

And it hadn't helped out that her hand was on her stomach...

The door opened to the guest room, his wife walking in with a slightly sad look on her face that was anything but factual. "Why won't my daughter take a bath with me, sweetie?" She whined as she plopped down onto the futon next to him, burying her cheek into a pillow as she looked at him, failing to see that he was in deep thought. "Despite what Hideyoshi said, I bet they take baths together all the time; but when _I _want to bathe with my daughter, she just refuses...! Is this some case of sisters over mothers...?"

He looked over towards her, making eye contact but not really looking into her eyes as his mind was still in a place far off. Mrs. Kinoshita blinked, getting a little confused before she finally concluded what had her husband in such a state. "Sweetie, is there something on your mind?"

Mr. Kinoshita blinked, looking at his wife for a few moments before turning his head away from her. "Honey," He began as he drifted back off into his thoughts, not able to get the image of how Yuuko looked out of his mind, "do you remember when you were pregnant?" He asked in a slightly somber tone.

"I don't."  
"You... don't?" He asked, his voice laced with disbelief.  
"Why do you ask?"

He looked away again, the action increasing Mrs. Kinoshita's confusion. "It's just that... I remember you saying how in deep thought I seemed when I had my hand on your stomach early on in the pregnancy; and, as you said, like I was the one who was pregnant." He didn't say it, he didn't _want _to say it, but Yuuko probably had looked the same way as he had back then.

He probably was overthinking it, he _hoped _he was just overthinking it; but, ever since they've been here, the atmosphere has an odd hint of... _difference _to it. The atmosphere just seems strange to him and he can't place a finger on what exactly is strange about it, but he just knows that it has to have something to do with the twins. He wishes that he's just wrong about it all, but... he can't so easily fool his own gut-feelings.

"Oh, did I say that?" His wife giggled with her hand over her mouth, smiling at him. "I don't remember it at all; half of the time I even forget when their birthday is. Not to mention part of the time I forget yours, and all the time mine."  
"Hm? What was that part in the middle? I didn't quite catch it."  
"Nothing important~"

His wife moved over onto her left side, facing away from him as she drew the cover up to her. "Good night, sweetie."  
"Good night."

Within moments she was asleep, leaving Mr. Kinoshita sitting up alone and only with his thoughts. Although he didn't want to believe it, but what the state he had seen Yuuko in suggested that it could be one of few things: a stomach ache, remembering an incident involving her stomach, it's around her period, or, worst of all, she's pregnant. However, he can't believe she could be in so much deep thought if it had been only a stomach ache; so that left only the other three. Considering it's not yet near the time for her period, that left just two; fortunately, it was not hard to think that Yuuko might have gotten into a fight and got hit in the stomach and was looking back on that incident. That gave him some hope.

He sighed as he laid back down onto his futon, looking up at the ceiling. So he had narrowed it down to two things, so how can he narrow it down to just one thing? He has to use his time wisely since he won't be around for more than three weeks now; so standing by and observing is a bit out of the question. Maybe... he could try and get an answer out of Yuuko.

No, that wouldn't work. She's stubborn and won't let her guard up; however, Hideyoshi... Hideyoshi knows a lot about his twin sister, and he _is _her twin, so maybe it's possible that he knows something...

It's worth a try.

With that settled, Mr. Kinoshita laid down to rest for the night.


End file.
